Paint it Black
by sihaya-87
Summary: La locura y la memoria atormentan a Sirius. Lo encogen y lo mata poco a poco. Es un hombre libre encerrado en cuatro paredes llenas de recuerdos de muerte y sufrimiento. lleno de todo lo que siempre odio. Pureza de sangre. Clase alta. Black.


Paint it Black

Paint it Black

Por Sihaya

Sirius baja las escaleras deslizando su mano por la baranda, sintiendo como las astillas de la gastada madera le aguijonean al pasar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus recuerdos y días sin dormir pesándole en los ojos. ¿Cuántos escalones? ¿Treinta, cincuenta, cien? Largas. Interminables. Oscuras. Crujientes. Escaleras.

La cabeza le retumba. Y el mundo vibra con cada paso dado.

Es uno de esos días.

Llega a la planta baja. A su izquierda una puerta roja se alza amenazante, y por unos segundos a Sirius le parece que la puerta tiembla. Voltea la mirada. No quiere, ni puede enfrentarse con el frío que atraviesa por esa puerta ahora, esta cerrada, pero por las ranuras se cuela el viento helado de la muerte y del temor.

Cierra los ojos y se toma el puente de la nariz antes de entrar a la cocina. Abre los ojos y contempla. Blanco y Negro. Gris. Mira a la puerta desafiante, pero sigue siendo roja. Como una mancha de sangre que brilla en la noche. Desafiante. Orgullosa.

Sirius frunce el ceño y hace una mueca antes de entrar a la cocina.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
_

"Buenos días"- Remus saluda. Sonríe y bebe té.

"_Días Negros"- _Sirius responde mentalmente, pero no se da cuenta que sus labios no se han abierto. Camina hasta la ventana y hecha un vistazo hacia la calle en busca de algo de sol que entibie su alma, se sirve café y toma asiento en el mesón de la cocina, desafiando todas las reglas de buenas costumbres.

Y la puerta esta ahí de nuevo. Alzándose arrogantemente. Recordándole lo que tuvo y ya no puede tener. Frunce el ceño otra vez. Como desearía que se callara.

"hm?" -contesta Sirius. Remus hablo, sus labios se movieron en un sonido sordo que no alcanzo a procesar.

"Que si estas bien?"

–"_Padfood, estas bien? Tienes cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Fuiste a Hogsmade otra vez con Prongs?"-_ Remus sujeta un libro de transformaciones y bebe su chocolate caliente -remus siempre bebe chocolate caliente en Hogwarts. No té. Se recuerda mentalmente- Le mira preocupado desde sus túnicas escolares remendadas y demasiado grandes para su delgado cuerpo.

"Estoy bien"- Ignora el hecho de que Lily acaba de pasar a su lado dándole un empujón cariñoso, y luego se dirige hasta la alacena, la abre y busca galletas de avena.

"Pareces algo distraído esta mañana" Remus deja chocolate y libro en la mesa para desayunar y arregla el vendaje de su brazo. Trata de actuar calmado. Falla

"_Ve por la pelota, Sirius. Aquí, bonito" _ Sirius mira a James que se sienta junto a Remus, lo fulmina con la mirada "_Déjame concentrarme, Prongs_." James sonríe con todo su cuerpo.

Sirius desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Enfoca su vista en el cristal, necesita concentrarse, y el maldito Prongs no para de aparecerse en su cocina, tan campante como si estuviera vivo.

"Estoy bien" Miente. Remus también lo sabe.

_I see a line of cars and they__'re all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
_

"Ay, sirius!" dice una voz suave y fría que llega desde las oscuridades. Con el pecho desnudo y temblores por todo el cuerpo Sirius yace contra la helada piedra. El ruido de los tacones retumba más fuerte en sus oídos mientras ella se mueve por la habitación. Y su voz… su voz de hielo vuelve a sonar una vez más… casi como si realmente lo lamentara. " ¿Estuviste otra vez jugando con los sangres sucias y traidores de sangre?"

Sirius no habla. Aunque quisiera no podría. Perdió la voz después de la tercera maldición. Escucha, si. Pero preferiría no hacerlo tampoco. Prefería ser sordo.

"Cuando aprenderás a valorar lo que significa ser un Black"

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
__Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

"_Desprecio, Madre"_ Piensa Sirius cuando un rayo negro le golpea en la espalda _"significa desprecio"_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

"_Todo el mundo sabe, le ven en nuestros ojos. Lo ven en tu mirada gélida hacia tus propios hijos. En la sonrisa indiferente. En la expresión helada e inexpresiva que se forma en tu cara, esa expresión vale más que mil palabras. Esta dibujado en nuestros ojos. Tatuado en nuestra piel. Corriendo por nuestras venas."_

Asesino

"_Lo ven en mi."_

"_Yo lo veo en mi."_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then Ill fade away and not have to face the facts  
Its not easy facin up when your whole world is black  
_

Remus acaricia detrás de sus orejas. Desliza sus dedos de pianista por su pelo y luego trata inútilmente de hacer bucles en el fino y liso pelo de Sirius.

"Nos hizo falta tiempo" -Es un hecho. Pero Sirius no quiere saber de tiempos pasados, no quiere enfrentarse a los fantasmas de la puerta roja. No quiere saber de tiempos futuros tampoco, donde no existe nada seguro, donde ve un final cercano y negro.

Solamente quiere saber del ahora, del corazón de Remus latiendo fuerte bajo su oreja. De sus dedos acariciando, redescubriendo, pidiendo permiso. Y de sus labios acercándose lentamente hasta los suyos propios.

Un movimiento rápido y Sirius de espaldas en el sillón bajo la mirada escudriñadora de Remus

"Quieto, Padfood. Quiero sanar tus heridas de luna llena" Sirius reconoce sus palabras en la boca de Remus. De su Remus. Sonríe y batalla contra las lágrimas. Remus comprende. Remus siempre comprende. Escucha, asiente, y hace esa cosa con los labios antes de hablar. Pero sobre todo comprende.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
_

Remus duerme. La noche cayó y La alfombra mullida termino siendo su cama. Sirius se levanta y acaricia el cabello suave y canoso de Remus. Los años han sido crueles con ambos, con Remus sobre todo. Lo perdió todo en un solo día, su mejor amiga, sus hermanos, y su amante.

Cuándo Hogwarts termino todo fue más difícil, todo cambio. Reían menos y lloraban más, se preocupaban de seguir vivos y no de jugarle bromas a Snape. La guerra llego con más fuerza para desmoronarlo todo. la gente moría. Pero los cuatro lucharon como dioses griegos, inmortales e incansables. Pero no eran inmortales. Y Remus casi pudo sentir la luz de un futuro mejor por el que luchaban, casi pudo degustar los tiempos felices que vendrían. Pero en cambio lo perdió todo. Su familia y su final feliz…

..O quizás nunca tuvo algo, realmente. Quizás todo fue una ilusión bajo los rayos de la luna y secretamente lo sabía. Por eso solamente se acerco lo suficiente, por eso nunca se alejo demasiado.

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_- murmura. Canta. Declara

"te gusta joder a tus amigos, verdad Padfood" James le mira desde una esquina de la cocina, las luces de afuera iluminando sus facciones de una manera sombría. Pálido. Con ojeras bajo sus ojos y rasguños recientes en su rostro. James esta más muerto que nunca.

"lo siento, Prongs" James le juzga desde la esquina y no habla esperando que Sirius continúe

"_no confiaba en mi corazón negro. Nunca debiste haber confiado tu_"

Se apoya en la mesa y cierra los ojos. Enfocándose solamente en respirar. Llenar sus pulmones de aire, de _ese _aire. Polvoriento, con olor a antiguo y a Black. Aire negro. Le asfixia. Le llena los pulmones de tierra y cenizas, de hechizos, maldiciones, dolor, odio y muerte.

Levanta la mirada para ver a James y pedirle ayuda. James le mira con tristeza, se da media vuelta y desaparece tras la puerta roja.

"Lo siento, Padfood."

Corre a la puerta. La agita, lucha contra el pomo.

"Esta en tu sangre, Sirius" Su madre le mira desde el umbral, orgullosa y erguida. Desafiante. Black. "Lo haz sabido siempre, no? Luchaste contra tu destino y perdiste. En tus venas corre sangre negra, no puedes batallar contra lo que eres. Así como el hombre no puede ganarle al lobo"

"mientes" dice Sirius. Con el poco aire que le queda. Las gotas de sudor resbalando por su pálido rostro. Sus ojos brillando, aferrandose a los últimos rayos de vida.

_If I look hard enough into the settin sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin comes  
_

"Tranquilo" Remus le calma. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se ha ido su madre? ¿Cuánto lleva allí Remus? No le importa. No quiere saber del tiempo. El tiempo ya le ha jugado mal otras veces.

Mira en los ojos miel, pero los ve grises. Suspira y se incorpora suavemente. Todo es gris en su vida. Quiere gritar. Quiere llorar. Quiere destrozarlo todo. Pero Remus le calma y eso sería suficiente aun que no tuviera nada más. _No tienen nada más_. Remus es paz y sonríe.

_  
__I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black_

Sirius lucha. Sonríe, pero sus ojos se nublan de vez en cuando. A veces todo es normal, perfecto, soleado y otras… Remus no quiere recordar las otras veces.

Ambos se besan en el pequeño refugio que se ha convertido la cocina.

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Dementores. Encapuchados, sombríos, maliciosos, negros. _Black._ Deambulan por los pasillos atormentando a los prisioneros y robándoles las últimas gotas de esperanza y ensueño. Vagan mendrugando por algo de felicidad para alimentarse cada noche.

A veces se acercan solamente para darte un beso de buenas noches. Breve y conciso. Justo lo necesario como para dejarte inconsciente varios días sin quitarte la vida. Y se ciernen sobre la conciencia la desesperación y lo peor de nuestras almas, días de nada, o pero aún días de pesadillas.

Pesadillas eternas. Remus transformándose en un lobo cada mes, sufriendo. El cuerpo de James muerto entre los escombros de Godric Hollow, La mirada vacía y muerta de Lily. Y no puede recordar nada más.

No puede recordar el sabor de chocolate en los labios de Remus. Dios! ni siquiera puede recordar los labios de Remus. Alguna vez se besaron? Alguna vez rieron?

Tiene un recuerdo. Como el recuerdo en un recuerdo… de que vivió unos años felices. Que alguna vez nada tenía sin importancia. Que reír y bromear eran lo único que importaba. Las torres de Hogwats y el Quidditch en una mañana helada. Tenía la sensación de que alguna vez cargo a su ahijado en brazos. Tenía la sensación de haberse sentido libre alguna vez. Pero todo esta perdido entre los túneles de la memoria.

Se desafió a reír, para probar que era tan obstinado como siempre. Para demostrar que seguía siendo fuerte. Que nada podía arrancar ese imperante espíritu de rebeldía y lucha. Se desafió a reír porque Sirius Black no se dejaría amedrentar por un par de esqueléticos encapuchados. Y lloro.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
_

"Tengo que salir." Dice Remus

"La orden llama?"

Unos segundos de silencio y luego el canoso profesor asiente.

"Es Harry, verdad?" Sirius prevé. Y un dolor se asienta en su pecho. Toma su varita rápidamente y Remus no tiene la voluntad ni el corazón para detenerlo.

Sale por la chimenea y mientras arroja los polvos flu tiene la sensación de que esta saliendo de Azkaban. Entre preocupación y una extraña sensación de despedida Sirius reúne las fuerzas para sonreír y esta vez no llora.

_I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!_

Sirius cae. El suave velo acaricia su rostro durante esos eternos momentos de caída libre. Espera tocar el suelo y sentir dolor en la cabeza. Pero no pasa nada. Solo cae, con la inexplicable certeza de que todo mejoraría. Las voces murmuran y gritan al mismo tiempo. Sanan y tranquilizan. Y todo parece más blando, más suave. El velo se mueve como acariciado, como una brisa que lo envuelve. Todo esta brillando ahora por el resplandor del velo. Ya no ve el ministerio. Ya no ve a los mortifagos ni fantasmas ni Azkaban. Ni guerra. Ni a Remus.

No ve a Remus. Desespera. Pero solo dura un momento por qué entonces se gira motivado por un instinto extraño. Y ve a James.

"estaba esperándote, viejo amigo."

Y Sirius sabe que es real. Porque ningún fantasma podría sonreír tan genuinamente como james. Sonríe y se siente joven otra vez. Se siente sanado. Liviano.

Gira y no hay nada más que blanco. Refrescante blanco. Remus esta bien. Su Corazón se lo dice.

No lo abraza, ni llora en sus brazos por perdón. Por que no hay nada que perdonar. No trata de regresar tampoco. No pregunta donde esta, ni que es ese sitio. No necesita respuestas.

Calma

Sirius solamente saca pecho, se hunde las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe como solamente él sabe hacerlo. Con arrogancia y juventud. Mitad en Broma. Mitad en serio Con una travesura a medio formar en su cerebro y con Remus entero en el corazón. Con esperanza y con el alma liviana y sanada.

Sirius sonríe. No llora.

Fin

Notas de Autora:

Esto fue lo que salio después de una obsesión maniática con los Rolling Stones. Obviamente aplicado siempre a mi Potterverso (Si jotaká, es mío… muajajajaja) Esta canción es LEJOS mi favorita de los Stones y bueno… Sirius, como dijo Iratí, es puro Rock n Roll, baby.

Estaba pensando en hacer la versión 2.0 con Remus como protagonista, misma canción por que siento que es muy fúnebre y de perdida. Y lo que quise mostrar en el fic es eso. La perdida de la razón, de la libertad, y el sufrimiento en que Sirius se encontró durante esos años que Sirius tubo después de Azkaban.

En fin… ahí cuéntenme que les parece.

Y bueno… sorry si me demoro en subir el wandless, les juro que estoy trabajando en ello, pero aun no lo paso a pc (mi tiempo solo me da como para traducir en lápiz en los pocos ratos libres que tengo) y quiero traducir un buen poco para empezar a subir más seguido.

Y además tengo tantas ideas entretenidas para fics. Que no me alcanza el tiempo… aaayyy!! Ya mejor los dejo, me pongo a trabajar y se enteran por ahí de mis proyectos cuando ya esten terminados o en progreso.

De pasadita pueden ir a mi LJ que es: sihaya-87. livejournal. Com

Y que actualice hace poquito y subí una teoría media friki mía que según algunos amigos esta entretenida. Ahí uds opinaran

Les dejo también la traducción de la canción que use. Pero para serles franca la saque de una pagina... sorry .

Besitos a todos y harta buena onda.

Sihaya

Píntala de Negro

Veo una puerta roja y quiero verla de negro  
Sin colores nunca más, que se conviertan en negro  
Veo a las chicas pasar con sus ropas de verano  
Debo alejar la vista hasta que mi oscuridad haya pasado  
Veo una línea de autos y están pintados de negro  
Con flores y mi Amor, ninguna regresará  
Veo a la gente volteando y enseguida olvidando  
Como un niño que nace, es algo que pasa a diario  
Miro dentro de mí y mi corazón es negro  
Veo mi puerta roja, debo pintarla de negro  
Quizás así me desvaneceré y no tendré que afrontar los hechos  
No es fácil afrontar cuando todo el mundo es negro  
No más mi verde mar cambiará el oscuro azul  
¿Cómo le pasa esto a alguien como tú?  
Si miro al poniente sol con determinación  
Mi amor reirá conmigo antes que vuelva su calor  
Veo una puerta roja y quiero verla de negro  
Sin colores nunca más, que se conviertan en negro  
Veo a las chicas pasar con sus ropas de verano  
Debo alejar la vista hasta que mi oscuridad haya pasado  
Hm hm hm …  
Quiero verla pintada  
De negro  
Negro como la noche  
Negro como el carbón  
Quiero ver al sol  
Borrado del cielo  
Quiero verla pintada, pintada, pintada  
De negro!  
Yeah!  
Hm hm hm…

**Larga vida al Slash y al Drarry y al remus/sirius!!** (remius? Sirmus? :S alguien sabe?)


End file.
